


Less Obvious

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you miss the most right now?" Gibbs/Jenny, Jibbs. Fluff, pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Less Obvious  
> By: Robin  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Category: Fluff, Romance  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Jenny  
> Spoilers: Pre-series; 4x01 "Shalom"  
> Disclaimers: Neither _NCIS_ nor any of its characters belongs to me.  
>  Notes: Thing-a-Thon VIII: Jenny Shepard prompt: "Heels". Thanks to Rose Wilde Irish for the beta.

"What do you miss the most right now?" Jenny asked.

"Running water. Electricity. A furnace," Jethro answered, his eyes remaining shut.

"Other than those," Jenny said, amused, her head resting against his chest. "Something less obvious."

At this point, both of them would kill for any one of those small luxuries. For the past week, they had been holed up in a tiny shack in the middle of Nowhere, Serbia, waiting for their contact to meet up with them. There was a river half a mile away and a small fireplace in the farmhouse, but other than those and a few provisions and necessities, they had nothing else but each other.

"Coffee," said Jethro.

"Of course." _Slightly_ less obvious. It amazed her that Jethro, who practically mainlined the drink now, hadn't really been a coffee drinker until Paris. And strangely, even after that, he always drank it black. Surely French coffee should have improved his palette?

"What about you?" He shifted his body, tucking her against his side more closely.

"Hmm." Jenny thought about it for a moment. Finally, she said, "Heels."

His eyes did open then. "Heels?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Mmm hmm."

Jethro laughed. "You'll have to explain that one, Jen."

She was contemplative. "Heels are empowering. Sexy. A holdover from my negotiator days, I suppose, before I joined NCIS. I love them, whether they're high heels, stilettos, chunky... They're a bitch to run in, but there's nothing like them when it comes to boosting confidence. If I have a good set of heels on, I feel as though I can face anyone, do anything. Without them, I feel almost naked in a way."

He stroked her hair, smiling. "As much as I like the 'naked' part, you do look damn good in them."

"I've done some of my best work with them on," Jenny added. "Unfortunately, I broke my favorite pair of heels two weeks ago when we were chasing down Egorov in Moscow. They were stilettos. Good ones, too."

"The black ones with the pointy three-inch stilts?"

Jenny blinked. "I'm surprised you noticed, Jethro. Women's fashion isn't really your forte."

"I notice everything about you, Jen," he replied honestly.

She smiled, touched. Wistfully, she said, "Those pair of shoes and I went through a lot together. Germany, the UK."

"When we go home, we'll buy you some new ones," Jethro promised.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you offering to go shopping with me?" She couldn't keep the amazement out of her voice.

"Just trying to help boost your confidence," Jethro said.

"Uh huh."

"Partners have to look out for one another, watch each others' backs."

"And their legs?" Jenny said, sliding hers up his.

"And their legs," he agreed, a broad smile on his face.

She leaned up to kiss him. "I'll hold you to that promise, Jethro," she whispered.

"Jen, you can hold me whatever way you like."

\---  
end


End file.
